


Healer

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa heals Louisa after a stupid and rash decision gets her into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healer

As it turned out, there had been a fish hook in the bottom of the boat. The seats had also been made of metal of the bone-breaking variety.

“You’re lucky we’ve got our healer back,” said Alex. “Good on you for taking on Sabine, by the way.”

“I couldn’t let her get away with everything she did,” said Louisa. “Also, can I be moved or will that do more harm than good?”

“I’ll let the expert answer that,” said Alex. She leaned down over Louisa and whispered a quick ‘good luck’ before stepping back. Probably to watch the show.

“That was really stupid of you,” said Lisa. She frowned at her. “Taking on Sabine was stupid enough but falling into a boat? From a helipad? You could’ve broken your spine or bounced out and drowned!”

“But I didn’t,” said Louisa. “Sorry to worry you. I just got so upset when I found out what you went through in Pandoria. What she did hurt everyone.”

“And now she hurt you,” said Lisa. “I can move you. Alex, she didn’t have to lie here in the sun waiting for me.”

“I didn’t know if your powers were still that strong,” said Alex. “Pandoria made Katja weaker for a while.”

“Pandoria strengthened my powers,” said Lisa. “I can heal someone back to a biological template. I still need to take out any foreign objects though.”

“Okay then, lift me out of the boat,” said Louisa. She frowned. “Huh. Can’t move my limbs.”

“Stupid!” said Lisa. “But at least this won’t hurt. Alex, you lift her, I’m a weakling.”

“Okay,” said Alex. “But if I accidentally fall on her, don’t get jealous.”

Although Alex stumbled a few times, she finally managed to lift Louisa out of the boat and laid her on her side on the dock.

“You look even worse from the back,” said Lisa. “There’s blood everywhere.”

“I thought I smelled blood,” said Louisa. “Just take the fish hook out and heal me.”

“Yeah, and then give her some of that sexual healing,” said Alex, and laughed. Lisa and Louisa just glared at her, blushing.

But then Lisa turned back to Louisa and plucked the many-barbed hook out of her back. It took a few tries due to all the blood making things slippery, but finally it was done and Lisa flicked the hook out to sea.

“Aww,” said Louisa, “I was gonna give that to dad.”

“Yeah, somehow I don’t think he’d like to have a fish hook covered in his daughter’s blood,” said Lisa. “Now, when I heal you, the pain’s gonna come back. Okay?”

“Okay,” said Louisa. “At least I’ll be able to feel things again.”

But she hadn’t been prepared for the pain. As soon as her spine healed, her feeling came back but all she could feel was pain. Now her broken ribs made themselves known, and the bruises that would probably remain for days, and the agony of her salt-soaked torn skin from the fish hook. But she didn’t scream, she just grit her teeth against the pain and trembled.

“Did you have to heal her spine first?” asked Alex. “That’s kind of cruel.”

“Well she won’t learn if she doesn’t feel pain,” said Lisa. “Pain is the body’s way of telling you not to do that stupid thing again.”

“That’s true,” said Louisa, and then went back to silently suffering.

“See, some people learn,” said Lisa.

“I resent that implication,” said Alex. “But I don’t deny it either.”

“Don’t bicker, just heal me, please,” said Louisa. “I’m in agony.” Her lower lip trembled but she didn’t cry.

“That’s a good idea,” said Lisa. “I hate seeing you suffer.” Her hands came alive with her pink-hued magic again and she moved her hands slowly over Louisa’s body, healing the broken bones and skin.

As Lisa’s magic went to work, Louisa’s aches slowly disappeared. Her bones clicked back together and then felt somehow itchy and hot as they healed, and some internal wounds knit back together with the same itchy-hot feeling.

“Can I scratch or will that interrupt the healing process?” asked Louisa.

“Don’t scratch,” said Lisa.

Louisa listened to her, keeping very still. She watched Lisa work, a slight smile curving her lips. She wanted to kiss her. And she would as soon as she got up.

Lisa beat her to it. As soon as the skin on Louisa’s back had knitted back together, Lisa moved her hand up to Louisa’s hair and kissed her.

“Don’t do something stupid like that again,” said Lisa, almost saying the words against Louisa’s lips.

“I won’t,” said Louisa. The pain and seeing Lisa worried was a better deterrent than anything else.


End file.
